


I Guess I Just Lost My Husband

by One and Five Nines (Obani)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-breakup, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obani/pseuds/One%20and%20Five%20Nines





	I Guess I Just Lost My Husband




End file.
